Secret of My Excess/Gallery
Twilight's clean up S02E10 Twilight LightCandle.png|Lighting up a candle for... what? S02E10 Twilight NoDistractions.png|No distractions S02E10 Twilight TodayIsImportant.png|Hehe I look evil! S02E10 Twilight MagicBooks.png|Apparently, shelf-reorganizing is serious buisness S02E10 Twilight MessOfBooks.png Twilight concentrating S02E10.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks1.png|I am not Professor X. S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks2.png|Not again! Shoot, what was it? Oh yeah, Narokath, Santa—''wait. Wrong VA. S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks3.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks4.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks5.png Spike Tuning fork S2E10.png|Apparently, ripening Fire Rubies are crystallized Cs. Spike with his ruby S2E10.png|It seems Spike greatly admires fire rubies Spike loves his Fire ruby S2E10.png|Spike's second love Taken Spike's idea S2E10.png Rarity arrives Rarity anypony home S2E10-W10.png|"Anypony home!" Rarity super gasp S2E10-W10.png|Oh my Celestia! What is that? Rarity see fire ruby S2E10-W10.png|Rarity want! Rarity did you say delish S2E10-W10.png Rarity hope not S2E10-W10.png Rarity oh nooo S2E10-W10.png Rarity book surprise S2E10-W10.png Rarity thanks Twi S2E10-W10.png Rarity worried S2E10.png|My Celestia...I DO taste like marshmallow! Rarity it magnifcent S2E10-W10.png|Rarity's charm. Laying on the charm S02E10.png Rarity doing the eyes S2E10-W10.png Rarity looking cute S2E10-W10.png Rarity recieve fire ruby S2E10-W10.png|Spike give Rarity his heart ''shaped ruby Rarity what to say S2E10-W10.png|Rarity is pleased with Spike's gift. Rarity A kiss for Spikey Wikey S2E10.png|And there was much rejoicing Rarity hippity hop S2E10-W10.png Spike blushing S2E10.png|Spike in pure bliss Spike's birthday Twilight sets the table S2E10.png|The table is set Twilight brings a wash cloth for Spike S2E10.png|''What's this?'' Spike doesn't want a wash cloth S2E10.png|''I don't get it'' Serious Twilight S2E10.png|''Don't even ask'' Twilight won't back down S2E10.png|''You know what to do'' SpikeUnwashedCheek.png|He wasn't kidding! Twilight is ready to wipe Spike's cheek S2E10.png|Ready to clean that cheek Spike fleeing S2E10.png|''No! Not the cheek!'' Twilight chasing Spike S2E10.png|''It's over Spike'' SpikeChase1.png|Get back here— SpikeChase2.png|—Spike! SpikeChase3.png|Hold still— SpikeChase4.png|—Spike! SpikeChase5.png|QUIT IT— SpikeChase6.png|—SP— SpikeChase7.png|—P-p-''Pinkie Pie!?'' The4FriendsGivingGiftsToSpike converted.png Twilight wiping Spike S2E10.png|Spike couldn't avoid Twilight any longer Spike's cheek is wiped S2E10.png|One dirty cheek that was Fluttershy Spike Present S2E10.png|Happy birthday Spike! Spike bitter book present S2E10.png|Spike: I usually just get one present...From Twilight...a book. Twilight found out S2E10-W10.png|Twilight: ! Twilight what book S2E10-W10.png Rarity speaking this S2E10-W10.png Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|A fine dress Rarity clear fire ruby shot S2E10-W10.png Rarity been inspired S2E10-W10.png Rarity & Spike Awwww S2E10-W10.png AJ eating an apple S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png|Awww....! Steady on there S02E10.png|Steady on there, Spike. Rarity wondering S2E10-W10.png|I'm being random! Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Greeting Spike S02E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake S2E10.PNG|Here's the dragon of the hour! Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.PNG Sapphire Cupcake.png|A jewel among pastry desserts, the Sapphire Cupcake Spike sapphire cupcake S2E10.png|The Cakes' present to Spike, a sapphire cupcake Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.PNG|...And she's a teacher, why? Cheerilee oh my head S2E10-W10.png Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.PNG Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10-W10.png Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.PNG Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.PNG Spike new hat S2E10.png|Spike with his EPIKAL fedora Cheerilee happy S2E10.PNG Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.PNG Spike excited S2E10.PNG Derpy in well S2E10.PNG|Did I ruin a moment? Sorry! Secretofmyexcess.png|Spikely Whiplash has returned! Hey Junebug its my birthday.png|Asking Junebug for a gift. JunebugS2E10.PNG Twilight_catching_Spike.png|Ow! My ear! Twilight angry S2E10.PNG|Spike... scary spike.png|Spike has now become possessed by Satan himself. Spike's rampage Spike's new blanket S2E10.png|Spike's new blanket Spike yawning S2E10.png|Spike yawning/hissing Spike overnight growth spurt S2E10.png Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png|Scared Twilight Spike marveling at his surroundings S2E10.png|A marveling Spike Twilight yell SPIKE S2E10-W10.png|"SPIKE!" Spike's stash S2E10.png|Big stash you got there Spike S02E10 TwilightSpike WhatsHappeningToMe.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10-W10.png Paws off S2E10.png|Paws off young? man? He is a dragon S2E10.png|He is a dragon Twilight filled with joy S2E10.png|Touching moment should_consult_a_vet.png|What?! A vet? But he isn't just a pet, he is my No 1 assistant! Who's a good Spike S2E10.png|That won't last long Spike begging S2E10.png|I wonder if he knows anymore tricks Diagnosing Spike S02E10.png Twilight, Spike & Zecora S2E10.png Spikes slaps Twilight S2E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10-W10.png Twilight Sparkle gasp-S2E10.PNG|GASP! Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Zecora Twilight reflection S2e10.png Zecora Twilight cauldon S2e10.png Zecora Powder S2e10.png Spike green stuff S2e10.png Spike Level 1 S2e10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10-W10.png Zecora got robbed S2E10.png|Spike cleaned out the hut FAST. Spike taking scooter S2E10.png|"Spike... WANT!" Spike V.S. Cutie Mark Crusaders S2E10.PNG|Not usually a good idea to play tug of war with a dragon Your not getting my scooter! S2E10.PNG|Give me back my scooter! Spike wants broom S2E10.PNG|That incredible, amazing BROOM! Spike Hulking Out.png|Don't make him greedy - you won't like him when he's greedy. Applejack wondering about the theft of her apples S2E10.jpg|Who stole my apples and leaves? Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.jpg|You got to help! Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.jpg|You're kidding, right? Applejack laughing S2E10.jpg|LOL! Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.jpg|She's not kidding, Applejack... Get the rope.png|Applejack and her green mustache Twilight with a rope S2E10.png S2E10Applejack Rope.png Applejack and Twilight failing to tie Spike up S2E10.jpg|You missed... Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG|These are my apples! Got that? Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png|Well this is embarrassing... Fluttershy Scared S2E10.png|Fluttershy hiding in a tree. Fluttershy on a tree with squirrels S2E10.PNG Pinkie holding cake S2E10.PNG|"I'm not giving him cake! I'm ASSAULTING him with cake!" Pinkie throwing cake S2E10.PNG How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png S02E10 Spike RuinsOfSugarcubeCorner.png Pinkie Pie Shellshocked.png|My cake! Stopping giant Spike Rarity checking cape S2E10-W10.png Spike looking through window S2E10.png|Spike, just what are you looking at, there? Rarity or this look S2E10-W10.png Rarity yeah this look S2E10-W10.png RarityScaredS2E10.PNG Rarity screaming S2E10-W10.png|"Aaaaaaahhhh!!!" Spikezilla.jpg|Spikezilla? Spike Kong? Spike grown up.png|A King Kong moment Rarity not enjoying this S2E10-W10.png Rarity yes I'm angry S2E10-W10.png SpikeRoar.jpg|It'll blow your mane back Rarity with bad hairdo S2E10.png|''my Hair!'' Rarity yay they save me S2E10-W10.png PutHerDown.jpg|Rainbow Dash demands to release Rarity IfYouDontMindThatIs.jpg|Fluttershy asks to release Rarity SpikeBrushOff.jpg|Bug off! WashedupPegasi.jpg|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, fail Rarity sees Fluttershy & Rainbow Dash fall S02E10.png Rarity my... S2E10-W10.png Rarity cape S2E10-W10.png Rarity sad eyed S2E10-W10.png|Sad eyed. Rainbow and Wonderbolts S02E10.png Wonderbolts Arrive S02E10.png Wonderbolts to the Rescue S2E10.PNG|Wonderbolts to the Rescue Wonderbolts Dive S2E10.PNG|Commencing attack Shear Attack S2E10.PNG|Their only successful contribution Attack Formation S2E10.PNG|Go time! SpikeCarnage.jpg|Oh the destruction! SpikeCatchesWonderbolts.jpg|C'mere! S2E10 Spike catches the wonderbolts.png WonderboltsFail.jpg|Well that was easy... Rarity use me weapon S2E10-W10.png Rarity horrible as it is S2E10-W10.png Spike does not want to listen to Rarity S02E10.jpg|Yak yak yak... Rarity because you're dragon S2E10-W10.png Rarity but this!!! S2E10-W10.png|"But this!" Rarity dramatic effect S2E10-W10.png|This...! Rarity crime against fashion S2E10-W10.png|"Is a crime against fashion!" StaringContest.jpg|Eye of the Dragon Rarity cute angry face S2E10-W10.png|Even when Rarity is angry she still looks cute. Rarity what u looking S2E10-W10.png|Huh? What is he looking at? Rarity not this S2E10-W10.png Rarity not getting gem S2E10-W10.png Rarity given to me S2E10-W10.png Rarity Spikey-Wikey S2E10-W10.png Rarity kindest and sweetist S2E10-W10.png Rarity most generous dragon S2E10-W10.png Rarity too precious S2E10-W10.png FireRuby.jpg|The Fire Ruby Rememberence.jpg|Triggering a memory SpikeFlashback.jpg|Spike's POV SpikeFlashback2.jpg|Giving up the ruby SpikeFlashback3.jpg|I accept SpikeFlashback4.jpg|*Smooch!* Regaining.jpg|What was that? RightHere.jpg|She... right here... Spike remembers the past S02E10.jpg|??? Spike shrinking S2E10.png AwkwardMoment.jpg|Well this is awkward... Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png The_brave_and_the_scary_pony.png|You're helping me, too! Zooming with Fluttershy S02E10.png Spike admits his affection to Rarity Spike begins to open up to Rarity S02E10.png Rainbow_Fluttershy_rescue.png Spike attempts to confess his feelings for Rarity S02E10.png Spike gets hushed by Rarity S02E10.png Rarity silently looks upon Spike S02E10.png Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png Spike got Raritys silent message S02E10.png Rarity and Spike plummet to their doom S02E10.png Rarity and Spike saved by their pegasi friends in the last second S02E10.png Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Fluttershy ecstatic that she and Rainbow Dash actually saved their friends S02E10.png Fluttershy cannot believe she is a heroine S02E10.png Mission Failed S2E10.PNG Wonderbolts Away S2E10.PNG|We weren't scared! Back to looking cool! Aftermath Spike looks on the destruction he had caused S02E10.png Spike couldnt believe his former enormity S02E10.png Spike is confused about Rarity saying she is proud of him S02E10.png Spike's second kiss S2E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Spike writing a letter to Princess Celestia S02E10.png Spike frame kiss cheek S2E10.png Lip smack S02E10.png Category:Season 2 episode galleries